


underrated mcyt ships :)

by orphan_account



Category: mcyt
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Platonic Relationships, mcyt - Freeform, underrated ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: underrated ships, no gream, skephalo, etc. :)(platonic for minors, no exceptions!)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	underrated mcyt ships :)

**Author's Note:**

> pls request😿

**lowercase intended!,,** ,

_**slow updates!!** _

_what i will do:_

_fluff,_

_angst,_

_smut,_

_and platonic relationships._

_what i wont do:_

_rape,_

_gore,_

_underage/age gap relationships_

........

a reminder, i’m a human too, it may take me awhile to get to your requests! and please don’t get mad if i don’t do yours. :) 

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day :)


End file.
